


this old heart of mine (is weak for you)

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Smut, Valentine's Day, there's a bit of fluff in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Cat shows up on Kara's doorstep unexpectedly on Valentine's Day, and the two women discover the true nature of their connection to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to badndngirl and subcutaneous7 for betaing, and for all your support and encouragement. You are both lovely and amazing and you've helped me make this story so much better than I thought it could be. <3 <3 <3

“I know you’re sad, but Cat has been gone for months. You have to move on. It’s not healthy.” 

Alex sat cross-legged on the couch, Kara’s head in her lap. She ran her fingers through her sister’s hair, trying to calm her as she cried.

“I can’t stop thinking about her,” Kara sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeve. “And the last night I saw her, when I should have told her the truth. About everything.” She put her hands over her face. “I almost told her my name. I  _ wanted _ to, so badly. I just got scared. I should have told her. I owe her that at least.”

“You don’t owe her anything.”

“I should have told her, Alex,” Kara clenched her fists at her sides. “I should have told her my name, and I should have told her I love her.”

“Kara...” she sighed. 

“I just feel so empty and lost without her, like nothing matters anymore.”

“I’m so sorry you feel like that, but you’re wrong.  _ You _ matter, the work you do matters. You didn’t disappear just because she left.”

“I dream about her every single night,” Kara breathed. “Every time I close my eyes I see her face.”

Alex bent down to kiss Kara’s forehead, unsure of what to say. There was nothing to say, really. Kara was haunted, something Alex was viscerally familiar with. It was the sort of thing that either resolved itself or it didn’t, but there was no forcing it. 

Kara turned onto her side and pressed her face into Alex’s stomach as heaving sobs rolled through her body. She clutched at Alex’s sides, digging her fingers into the fabric of her shirt. Alex just let her cry, rubbing her back gently, until she felt Kara had wallowed long enough.

“Okay, come on, you’re slobbering all over me,” she helped Kara shift onto her back, and then reached for a box of tissues, pulling several out, holding them over Kara’s nose. “Blow,” she said, quickly adding, “Gently! Don’t blow a hole in my hand.”

Kara smiled. It was subdued, and brief, but it was something. She blew her nose, and let Alex clean her face.

“Feel a little better now that you let all that out?”

“A little…” Kara said softly, tears blooming in her eyes again. “I’m just so lonely. I don’t even have friends anymore.”

“You have me,” Alex smiled. “And Maggie, too.” She took Kara’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Yes, but I can’t always just tag along with you guys. That’s not fair. You’re in a relationship now. It’s supposed to be about the two of you. And me and my problems have hogged the stage for enough of your life already.”

“Sweetie...”

“No, Alex,” Kara frowned, determined. “You shouldn’t even be here with me right now. It’s Valentine’s Day, for Rao’s sake. You should be with your girlfriend, not your pathetic sister who can’t get over her boss.”

“Kara,” Alex grabbed her by the shoulders. “I want to be here for you, okay? You’re having a really tough time, and you need support. That is what big sisters are for. Plus, Maggie took a shift at the station tonight, so she’s fine. We’re celebrating tomorrow. Everything’s fine.”

“Does she hate me for stealing you away from her?”

“Of course not. It was  _ her _ idea. She saw how sad you’ve been lately and she didn’t think you should spend Valentine’s Day alone.”

“Really?” Kara asked, tears thick in her throat, sounding so small and vulnerable it broke Alex’s heart. 

“Yes, silly girl. Maggie loves you,” Alex brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “ _ I _ love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, are you ready to watch—”

Alex was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Who the hell is that?”

Kara sat up, piercing the door with her x-ray vision. She looked as if she’d seen a ghost. Her hand shot out to grip Alex’s arm. 

“It’s Cat.” 

“What?” Alex gaped. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Kara loosened her vise grip. “And she has flowers… and potstickers?”

“Oh my god, Kara, she’s gonna make a move on you.”

“No…”

“Yes! Why else would she be here, on Valentine’s Day, with flowers?” Alex turned, taking Kara’s face gently in her hands. “You listen to me Kara Danvers Zor-El. I know you are in love with her, but don’t settle for her scraps. She needs to be as all-in as you are.” She released Kara’s head and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you so much, little sis. Now go answer the door.”

Kara leapt from the couch and sped to the door, pausing to catch her breath. She was shaking. She looked at her hands, willing them still, but to no avail. She could hear Cat’s heart racing on the other side, the beat almost overwhelming in its intensity. At least they were both nervous.

Finally, she opened the door, trying to school her features into an unreadable expression. 

“Ms. Grant?”

Cat’s expression was anything but unreadable. She looked expectant, and hopeful, and scared, which was completely uncharacteristic, certainly not a side of her that Kara was familiar with. 

“What are you doing here?” Kara meant for the question to come out flat, not quite accusatory, but assertive at least. In the end it had a lilt that betrayed her own insecurities. 

“Can I come in?”

Kara stepped back, allowing her to enter.  When Cat noticed Alex, she almost startled. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had other... I should...”

“I was just leaving,” Alex smiled as she passed by, pausing to give Kara’s hand a final reassuring squeeze as she whispered “Call me later.” She stopped in front of Cat, giving her an appraising look. 

“Cat,” she nodded.

“Agent Scully,” Cat cast an imperious look back at her.

Alex slipped out the door, shutting it behind her.

And then, they were alone. 

Kara was alone with the spectre who’d been haunting her dreams for the past six months. Cat stood awkwardly in her entryway, holding a bouquet of flowers and a take-out bag, looking anywhere but at Kara.

“Are um, those...” Kara cleared her throat, indicating the contents of Cat’s hands. “...for me?”

Cat looked up at Kara for a moment, then closed her eyes, taking a few slow breaths. When she opened them again, she took a step forward. She looked down at the flowers and potstickers, then back up at Kara.

“These,” Cat held up the sack. “Are your favorite from that restaurant you never order from because it’s too expensive.”

“How did you...”

“I may not have  _ super _ hearing, but I still have ears.” Cat extended her arm, offering the food to Kara. “You spent two years at my beck and call, fetching every little thing I wanted— sometimes before I even knew I wanted it. I thought I could fetch something you wanted, for once.”

Their fingers brushed when Kara took the bag, sending a shiver straight down her spine. 

“Thank you, Ms. Grant,” she set the sack down on the kitchen table.

“Call me Cat,” she was almost begging, a note of desperation in her voice. “Please.”

“Cat,” Kara blushed when she said it. It felt so familiar, so intimate. It made her skin tingle.

“I didn’t come here just to give you potstickers,” she exhaled. “I came here to apologize. For leaving like I did, and for not telling you the real reason I left.”

Kara’s head snapped up, her eyes wide.

“W-What’s the real reason?” Kara felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, a rush of blood to her skin. She wanted to look down at herself, worried that her entire body was flushed, but she could barely move as she waited for Cat to speak.

Cat turned her back to her, laughing mirthlessly. 

“You know, I asked the florist what kind of flowers to get when you’re in love with your former assistant but you’ve been too much of a coward to tell her, so you just run away for  _ months _ , thinking you can distract yourself, thinking that the feelings will fade, but they only get stronger, until you can’t eat, you can’t sleep, and finally your thirteen-year-old son tells you to stop torturing yourself and just tell her how you feel.”

Kara was shocked into silence. This was not what she expected to hear. Sure she’d thought, obsessed, hoped of their meeting again, but only in her wildest dreams— the ones that, once she woke, left her sobbing and clutching at her chest because the pain was too much— did Cat ever profess her love for Kara. It was almost too much to process.

Cat spun around slowly, eyes on the bouquet cradled in her arms. 

“She said she didn’t think she had a flower for that, but white roses and hyacinths might be a good place to start.” 

Cat finally looked up at Kara, eyes wet and red, and handed her the flowers. She was clearly waiting for some sort of reaction, but all Kara could do was grip the bouquet stiffly, brow furrowed, mouth slightly agape. 

Cat’s face flashed with hurt, but she masked it quickly.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she cleared her throat, trying to hold back tears. “I’ll, um... I’ll just go.” 

Cat had her hand on the door knob by the time Kara snapped out of her trance. She used a burst of superspeed to catch up to her, grabbing her wrist gently.

“Don’t go.” 

Cat turned toward Kara slowly, looking down at her fingers encircling her wrist. She leaned back into the door with a soft thud and Kara followed her. Their bodies were so close, not quite touching, but close enough to feel each other’s heat. It would have taken only the smallest movement from either of them to make contact. 

Kara still clutched the flowers in one hand, gripped so tightly she was crushing the stems to pulp. She released Cat’s wrist and brought trembling fingers up to her tear-stained cheek. She could hear her sharp intake of breath, her racing heart, as she traced the line of her cheekbone.

“Cat…” 

It was only the second time she’d ever said it, and it stoked something in both of them because all of a sudden they were kissing. Kara wasn’t sure who initiated it, but she didn’t care. Her body was on fire. She’d been  _ inside a star _ and it didn’t feel this hot. This was something entirely different, like something in her blood was rising to the surface after years of lying dormant. 

They kissed timidly at first, but it quickly became more feverish, frenzied. Kara licked into Cat’s mouth, tasting the sharp tang of alcohol mixed with the salt of their tears. Kara threaded her fingers into Cat’s hair, pulling her closer. The flowers fell from her hand, and she moved it reflexively to grip Cat’s waist.

Kara felt herself being pushed backwards until her calves hit the front of the couch. She toppled back against the cushions, pulling Cat on top of her so she was straddling her hips. She felt the heat growing, low in her abdomen, felt herself getting carried away, but somewhere in the back of her mind an alarm was sounding.

“Wait, I…” Kara pulled back, trying to catch her breath. “I have to tell you something... before, before we…”

“Kara,” Cat cupped the side of her face, brushing a tear off her cheek with her thumb. “I know. I’ve always known.”

“What?” Kara looked at her, wide-eyed. “But-but how? But we…”

“It’s your eyes,” Cat took her face gently between her hands, looking into her eyes, studying them as if to confirm to herself the truth of what she just said. “No human I’ve ever met has eyes like yours,” she pulled back, smirking slightly, “and you wear the same perfume.”

“Oh, Rao…” she covered her face with her hands, deeply embarrassed that she could be so foolish. Foiled by perfume. 

Kara took a moment to gather herself, groaning softly into her hands, breathing deeply before pulling them away. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, if you knew?”

“After the first time I confronted you,” Cat stroked her hair gently, “when you went to such great lengths to convince me otherwise— I still don’t know how you did that...”

“I  _ may _ know a shapeshifter,” she grinned.

“Ah, yes. Well...” Cat paused, looking into Kara’s eyes and taking her hand. “I knew then that it wasn’t something you were comfortable with me knowing, that it was information that could put you in danger, and that, most of all, it was something that was yours to tell, not mine to coerce out of you.”

Cat blinked back a couple of errant tears, clearing her throat.

“I’m sorry that I tried to force you to disclose something that was not my right to know, and I’m sorry that I threatened to send you away. It was misguided, and cruel.” She brought Kara’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. “Can you forgive me?”

Kara just nodded. Her mouth was dry, and her tongue felt like it was made of lead. She looked down before she spoke. 

“I… I thought you would be mad at me, for keeping it a secret from you. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was afraid.”

Cat hooked her index finger under Kara’s chin, tilting her face up gently and waiting for Kara to make eye contact with her. 

“I could never be mad at you for that. I was hurt, at first, that you didn’t trust me, but more than anything, I’m mad at myself for proving you right,” she shook her head. “I’m not worthy of your trust.” She brushed a strand of hair out of Kara’s face. “But I want to be.”

There was that face again: open, vulnerable, so very unlike Cat. Kara never expected to find herself in this position, holding so much power over her former boss. It was hard for her to know what to say, or to even think. Her thoughts were racing, and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Did you mean it, what you said earlier?” Kara swallowed. “Are you really… in love with me?”

Cat looked down, but only for a moment. 

“Yes,” she whispered, holding Kara’s gaze.

“For… how long?”

“I think I’ve been falling for you since the day I met you,” she blushed.

Kara surged forward, capturing Cat’s lips with her own. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. All she knew for sure was that she was absolutely consumed by the need to  _ feel  _ Cat, to touch her, to taste her. She clutched at the older woman’s shoulders as she kissed her, exploring her mouth with her tongue, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip.

Kara broke away, breathing heavily. 

“Me too,” she said softly against her lips. She heard Cat’s pulse quicken when she said it, and giggled. “I can hear your heart racing.”

Cat took Kara’s hand and placed it flat against her chest. “Can you feel it, too?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“That’s what you do to me,” Cat covered her hand with her own. “Sometimes it feels like my heart might burst out of my chest, just from being in the same room as you.” She moved back, narrowing her eyes at Kara. “But you always knew you had that effect on me, didn’t you?”

“I never thought it was because you  _ loved _ me… I… I don’t know what I thought,” Kara paused, considering her words. “I just… liked the sound of your heartbeat.”

“How often did you listen to it?”

Kara blushed, clearing her throat and grabbing the back of her neck with her hand. She buried her face for a moment before looking back up at Cat nervously.

“Um, all the time?” 

When Cat just stared at her, brow furrowed in confusion, Kara sighed heavily. She’d been dreading this moment, when she would have to tell Cat the whole truth about the depth of her feelings: that she wasn’t just  _ in love _ with Cat, she felt bound to her, inextricably linked in a way she couldn’t quite understand or explain. 

She’d told no one, not even Alex, about these feelings. They were something she couldn’t even fully admit to herself, and now she was about to lay herself bare to Cat. She was terrified, but she summoned her courage. Cat deserved to know the truth.

“I am… attuned to you. I can always hear you, even when I’m not thinking about it, even when you’re far away.”

“When I was gone, too?”

“After you left...” Kara sniffled and began to cry. “I started trying to block you out. It just hurt too much, still being able to hear you... when I was trying to get over you.”

Cat brought her hands up to Kara’s face, shakily, swiping away tears with her thumbs.

“Did it work, blocking me out?”

“Sometimes… but it was almost worse, not hearing. Either way, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It felt like there was a hole in my heart.” She looked down, shaking her head. “I started hearing you louder a couple of days ago…”

“That’s when I came back to National City.”

“I thought I was imagining it, and then when you showed up on my doorstep, and I realized you were actually here, you were  _ everywhere _ . I can feel you in my bones.”

When she saw Cat’s jaw tighten, she put her hands over her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch.

“I am just… so sorry. It’s not—”

Cat silenced her with a firm, almost rough kiss, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt, desperately pressing their bodies together, hoping she could make her understand. When she was done she ran her fingers lightly over Kara’s swollen lips, down the curve of her jaw, her neck, and let them rest at the hollow of her throat.

Kara stared up at the woman hovering over her, glassy-eyed and panting.

“Did you ever consider that you’re not the only one who’s been walking around with a hole in their chest?”

“No… I didn’t…”

“Why do you think I came here tonight? It wasn’t just because I happened to be in the neighborhood. I came to National City  _ for you _ . Because I couldn’t stand the thought of being without you any longer… I needed to know if you felt the same way.”

Tears grew in Cat’s eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks. With trembling fingers she unbuttoned Kara’s shirt and pulled it open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Kara’s exposed skin, her breasts concealed by a pink cotton bra. Cat reached out cautiously, hesitating, and when she finally made contact Kara gasped.

“I can feel you too, you know,” she whispered, tracing an ‘S’ shape onto Kara’s chest. “I may not be able to  _ hear _ you, but ever since I left there’s been… something… pulling me back.” Cat bent down and kissed her chest.

Kara didn’t move, she didn’t breathe, she just stared at Cat, terrified she’d disturb what was happening between them, the spell they’d both fallen under.

“Being away from you hurts,” Cat kissed her, biting down on her lip to illustrate the point.

She dragged her fingernails along Kara’s arms, leaving trails of electricity in her wake, until her entire body was buzzing. She felt a hand at her back unclasping her bra, the straps being gently tugged down her shoulders, cold air on her nipples as they tightened almost painfully. 

And then there was Cat’s mouth. Kara gasped as it closed around her nipple, and she cried out when Cat’s fingers applied firm but gentle pressure to the other. She arched her back, pressing herself into the contact. No one had ever touched her like this before. It was so intense, and even after Cat pulled away to remove Kara’s clothes she could still feel the ghost of her lips on her skin.

Cat had Kara topless, chest heaving, skin flushed, nipples swollen and erect. She moved her hands slowly down from Kara’s chest to her twitching ab muscles, causing Kara to gasp, a trace of a moan forming low in her throat.

“You are just,” Cat looked down on her reverently, “breathtaking.”

Kara whimpered, grabbing at Cat’s back, surrendering to her. She allowed her to explore her mouth with her tongue, let her control the pace and depth of their kissing, all the while Cat’s heartbeat was getting louder and louder in her mind. It was overwhelming, but rather than fight it, she let herself be carried away in the sensation. She let go of her racing thoughts. There was only Cat’s warm, wet tongue, her hands clutching at her face, and the rhythm of her heart.

She opened herself completely to the sound, letting it seep into her and settle into her chest until her own heart began to beat in time. When they were finally completely synced, she felt a surge of something pass between them. It was powerful, and it felt almost sharp when she was hit with the full force of it.

Cat’s eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She could feel it too.

“Oh my god…” She placed her hand over her own chest. “Is that you?”

“It’s both of us.”

“It’s like you’re inside me… I can’t believe it…” Cat let out a shuddering breath and leaned forward to kiss Kara greedily, overcome with lust. 

“I want to be inside you too,” she breathed against Kara’s lips. “Will you let me?” She toyed with the waistband of Kara’s trousers.

“Please.”

Cat flicked open the button of Kara’s pants and pulled the zipper down. She hesitated once she’d hooked her fingers into her panties, but Kara just nodded for her to continue.

When Kara was finally completely naked beneath her all Cat could do was stare. Kara’s normally golden skin was flushed red, and gooseflesh had broken out on her arms. Her entire body was toned and well-muscled, something Cat never would have guessed judging by her appearance in those cardigans she was so fond of.

Even the sight of Supergirl, solid and muscular in her bold blue suit, did not prepare her for Kara’s body completely bare. Broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist and a flat stomach showing perfectly defined abdominal muscles. 

Cat’s gaze was drawn down to the juncture of Kara’s thighs, where Kara’s lips, red and glistening, petaled open from beneath a patch of soft blond curls. She was mesmerized. Only when Cat reached for Kara’s waist did she realize that the girl was shaking, she hoped just from excitement and the intensity, and not from fear.

“You’re trembling!” Cat cupped the side of Kara’s face, kissing her softly. “Would it help if I took my clothes off too?”

“Yes…” Kara swallowed. “I want to see you.”

Cat stood and quickly removed her skirt and blouse, followed soon by her black lace lingerie, which Kara had only the briefest moment to appreciate before it’d been tossed onto the floor.

And then Cat was straddling Kara’s hips again, slowly pressing their bodies flush together. When their centers, both swollen, hot, and slick, finally touched, they gasped, Kara slamming her eyes shut and throwing her head back.

Cat kept herself still, trying to let Kara acclimate to this new level of sensation, which was obviously overwhelming to her. She stroked Kara’s hair, kissing the side of her face gently, until she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

“Hi,” Cat smiled down at her.

“Hi,” Kara said, her voice cracking.

“Are you still with me?” Cat ran her thumb along Kara’s bottom lip.

She nodded, kissing the tip of Cat’s thumb.

“Do you want to keep going?”

Kara pulled Cat down and kissed her desperately, clutching at her hair as she pushed her tongue into Cat’s mouth. Kara moaned when Cat shifted above her, causing the smallest amount of friction against her center. She began to roll her hips upward, chasing the feeling. 

Cat smirked, grinding down into Kara, encouraging her to respond in kind. They moved against each other gently until they fell into a slow rhythm, their hearts still beating together.

“Oh, Rao…” Kara grabbed Cat’s ass and pulled her closer, desperate for more. Of what, she wasn’t certain, she just knew she  _ needed _ . “Touch me,” she begged, panting heavily, still moving her hips in time with Cat’s.

She happily obliged, sliding her hand between them until she was cupping Kara’s sex. She bucked against Cat’s hand, gasping when she moved two fingers between her folds and brought them up to gently circle her clit.

“Are you ready?” Cat asked against her ear before kissing her way down her jaw and back to her lips. She moved her fingers from Kara’s clit to her entrance, applying the gentlest pressure.

“Yeeesssss…” Kara whined desperately. “Please, Cat. I need you.”

Cat pressed her index finger into Kara, hovering over her, watching her face for any change in her expression. Kara just stared into Cat’s eyes, her mouth falling open at the sensation of Cat inside of her. 

“Okay?” Cat brushed the hair out of her face with her free hand.

She nodded, tongue flitting out over her lips.

“Oh, god, you feel so good,” Cat breathed as she began to move in and out, curling slightly as she withdrew. Kara was hot, unbelievably slick, and Cat could feel their shared pulse throbbing inside of her. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

Kara moaned, rolling her hips forward, pushing herself further onto Cat’s finger. She pulled her down into another kiss, wanton and sloppy, as a high-pitched whine stuck in the back of her throat.

“More,” Kara whimpered, pulling at Cat’s hips in desperation. 

Cat inserted another finger, plunging it in to the hilt, swallowing Kara’s answering cry .

Kara threw her head back, releasing a shuddering moan, as Cat fucked her relentlessly, thrusting her center into the back of her own hand, as desperate as Kara for more friction, more feeling, just more. She pumped into Kara vigorously, enraptured by her heat clinging to her fingers. 

Kara’s pleasure only increased her own, and so she pressed into her with abandon, mapping her core with the pads of her fingers, trying to find the spots that drew the greatest response. 

They rose together, enveloped in the sound of their hearts, their clits both rubbing against Cat’s hand between them. Each time Cat was sure they’d reached their peak, they rose further still. They’d been riding the crest for so long they were both buzzing like a raw nerve. When Kara’s moaning stretched into a thin, stuttering whine, and Cat wasn’t sure she could take the intensity a moment longer, they came.

They each loosed a guttural cry as a devastating paroxysm ripped through both of them. They arched against one another, muscles locked frozen, Kara’s powerful hands pressing bruises into Cat’s back. With a heavy thud they both collapsed back into the couch, heartbeats thundering inside their chests, now slowly falling back out of sync. 

They stayed in a boneless heap, shuddering with aftershocks, breaths coming in quick puffs against each other’s skin, until Cat finally lifted her head. She slowly withdrew her fingers from Kara’s core, causing her to gasp softly.

“Are you okay?” she looked at Kara’s face to find tears streaming out of her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kara rasped, bringing her hand to Cat’s cheek. “I promise. I just… I’ve never felt anything like that, ever. And I, um, I’ve never,” she cleared her throat, trying to fight back a sob, “I’ve never been connected to someone like this… I… I just can’t bear the thought of losing you again.” she turned her head away and began to cry in earnest.

“Hey,” Cat took Kara’s face in her hands, brought her back so she could hold her gaze. “Kara Danvers, Supergirl,” she poked one finger into Kara’s chest for emphasis, “you will never lose me. I’m right here. I’m yours.” Cat gave her a soft, lingering kiss. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes. I believe you,” Kara beamed up at her, practically glowing.

“Lie down with me?” Cat asked, pulling on Kara’s arms. “I want to hold you.”

They shifted so that Cat was spooning Kara with her back pressed against the couch cushions. Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s midsection and hooked a leg over her hip, pressed her chest against her broad, muscular back, and tucked her chin over Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara sank back with a sigh. She could feel Cat’s soft breasts pressing into her shoulder blades, and her sex, still hot and wet from their lovemaking, against her lower back. She pulled Cat’s hand up to her mouth, kissing her palm. 

“Cat… there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Mmmm?” she mumbled, kissing along Kara’s neck.

“That night, on your balcony, you wanted me to tell you my name…”

“Yes,” Cat nipped at her shoulder. “And I know your name, Supergirl.”

“I mean my  _ real  _ name… my Kryptonian name.” She rolled over so she was facing Cat. “It’s Kara Zor-El.”

Cat leaned forward and kissed her gently, gripping the sides of her face in her hands.

“Kara… Zor-El,” she said slowly.

Kara shivered, relishing the way her name sounded coming from Cat’s mouth.

She ran her thumbs over Kara’s bottom lip. “My precious alien…” she smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I can still feel you,” Cat brought Kara’s hand up to her mouth so she could kiss her fingertips, moved it down to her own chest. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Kara breathed, bending down to kiss Cat just below her collarbone. 

Cat clutched at Kara’s waist, pulling her closer. Just as she moved her hands over Kara’s abs, her stomach let out a loud, rumbling growl. Cat laughed, patting her gently.

“Sound’s like someone’s hungry.”

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast, and, um…” Kara blushed, “you gave me quite a workout.”

“I did, did I?” Cat smirked, “Well… the food must be cold by now—”

Cat felt a whoosh of air and before she even knew what happened she was sitting upright, and Kara was beside her, holding two containers of steaming hot potstickers.

“Superspeed,” Kara waggled her eyebrows. “Oh, and heat vision.”

“I’m very impressed, but… is it safe to eat something after you’ve…”

“As safe as the microwave,” she picked one of the dumplings up and held it up for Cat, who obediently took a bite.

“Mmmm…” she moaned, closing her eyes. She opened them to find Kara stuffing several potstickers into her mouth at once.

“I’m really, really hungry,” she grinned sheepishly.

Cat chuckled, grabbing a couple potstickers for herself before motioning for Kara to finish the rest.

“If you find me something to wear I’ll order us a couple of pizzas. I don’t want you to starve.”

Kara’s eyes lit up and she nodded happily.

As she watched Kara rush off to the bedroom to find them clothes, Cat was overcome with emotion. The whole evening, from the moment she stepped in Kara’s apartment, seemed like a dream, and she could scarcely believe she could still feel the echo of Kara’s heart beating faintly in her chest.

It was so strange, but there was something so right about it, too. Something so right about seeing Kara emerging from her bedroom wearing a shy smile and kitten pajamas, clutching a robe in her hands, something so right about feeling Kara’s heart pick up when she smiled and held her arms out to her.

Cat had never felt more at peace than she did sitting on Kara’s couch, wrapped in her robe, snuggled in beside her, as she ordered two large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese. Cat finished the call and let out a contented sigh, feeling the slow, steady rhythm of Kara’s heart beating in compliment to her own.

“I could stay like this forever,” Cat mused, slipping her arm around Kara’s waist and pulling her closer. “I never want to leave.”

“You never have to,” Kara turned, kissing her softly. “Welcome home, Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Soul and Motown while writing this (besides just the Isley Brothers song I took the title from), so I thought I'd share a few from my playlist, for fun:
> 
> I've Been Loving You Too Long - Otis Redding  
> I'll Come Running Back To You - Sam Cooke  
> I Could Never Love Another (After Loving You) - The Temptations  
> Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) - Stevie Wonder  
> I Second That Emotion - Smokey Robinson & The Miracles  
> Soothe Me - Sam Cooke  
> I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch) - Four Tops


End file.
